Percy Jackson and the Shadow Land
by Nalika2431
Summary: After they defeated the Titans Annabeth thought that they could live in peace. But then she found out that there was something waiting for Percy that could either help him or turn him against them. - Percy has been having dreams about another child of Neptune though they thought that he was the only one. Now he has to find this child, but the question is does he want to?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson:

Shadowland

Chapter

I

Annabeth looked over the side of the warship at the camp below where she hoped Percy would be. Jason had told her that most likely her boyfriend wouldn't know her because of the Queen of Olympus. She knew that but even if he didn't know her just seeing him would be enough.

Just then she saw him walking with two other kids like they were the best of friends, but she also noticed that he was now a leader since he was wearing the same cloak as Jason, who had remembered being raised as a leader before Hera had interfered.

"There he is." said Annabeth and Jason smiled. He knew that if he didn't make it back before the Feast of Fortuna then Reyna would have to have another Praetor and judging from what he had heard about Percy for the last six months Jason knew that he was the perfect choice.

"Yeah but what's going?" asked the other boy with them.

"I'd say they're going to let us land but be on guard in case it was a trap." said Jason and Annabeth had a better idea. Mainly because of the statue below

"Leo can you leave the ship floating?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"We'll do that and leave our weapons on board." said Annabeth and though the others didn't like that plan they did it.

* * *

Percy smiled as he walked with Frank and Hazel to the warship where four people were climbing down a rope. He saw a familiar blonde girl coming down and he had to resist the urge to run to where she was. He didn't think that it would be the right thing for a praetor to do. Then he heard a gasp behind him and he knew that Reyna had seen Jason climbing down just like Percy said he would be. He didn't know the other two but knew that they had to be new campers since the gods started to claim all their children.

"Percy…"

"Don't worry Frank, they're friends." said Percy.

"Perhaps you should greet them Percy." said Reyna and Percy knew she was right. If Octavian had his way they would have blasted Percy's friends right out of the sky.

"Hazel Frank you guys come with me."

"Okay." said the two and they started to walk to where his friends were coming down.

* * *

When Annabeth jumped down off the rope, she looked at Percy as he walked up to them with the two kids she had seen him with when they had arrived. What she saw on Percy's face when he saw her however told her that he knew exactly who she was and who he was to her. She didn't really understand why her boyfriend had managed to keep his memories when Jason knew nothing about his past beyond the fact the Thalia was his sister until after his friends freed the Queen of Olympus.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." said Percy when he Frank and Hazel got up to them.

"Um Percy we don't really have the time for that." said Hazel and Annabeth had to agreed and restrain herself from hugging her boyfriend

"She's right." said Jason. "Gaea is waking and we need the help of Camp Jupiter."

Percy heard the groan of a disappointed Octavian who was obviously hoping that Jason wouldn't have been on the ship or that he wouldn't agree with Percy so that he could kill him. Percy smiled and Annabeth wondered what it was about when Reyna walked up to them. "Perhaps we should go to the senate hall and listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you." said Annabeth. Percy took her hand and led the group with Jason to the tall building with the hole in the roof.

* * *

(Two years later)

Annabeth stood on the platform of her high school giving her valedictorian speech and she was looking straight at her boyfriend. However she wasn't thinking about the graduation at all. Because as she looked at Percy she remembered all of the adventures that they had had since they met.

She was thinking of all the trials what they had been through to get to where they were then. However, Annabeth had no idea of the task that was about to be laid before them. One that would be the biggest challenge they had ever had.

Finishing her speech she went back to her seat. _"Thank you Ms. Chase. Now I shall call your name please come and get your diplomas."_ and as the Principal call each of their names Annabeth swore that she saw her mother standing behind him but when she looked again she wasn't there.

_'Oh great now what?'_ thought Annabeth as she walked to get her diploma.

* * *

Percy watched as Annabeth fidgeted in her seat and he couldn't blame her. There were a lot of Demigods there to support her and five of them were children of the Big Three gods. So there were putting out a lot of energy. So much that he was surprised that they weren't being attacked by any monsters. Though he had a feeling that Athena and Poseidon, his and Annabeth's mother and father was keeping them at bay.

"You okay Percy?" asked a black haired boy.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Annabeth. She looks a little nervous." said Percy

"Well there are a lot of us here."

"I don't think that's what it is Nico." said Percy.

"Percy we'll be okay." said one of the girls.

"Yeah we have some legion guards around and the giant eagles are flying around." said another one of the girls that was with them

"Thanks Hazel Reyna." said Percy feeling guilty. His friends only knew part of why he was worried, but he knew that his other friends from Camp Jupiter, Jason and Frank, knew exactly why he was so nervous. They knew what he had planned on asking Annabeth at Camp Half Blood after the graduation ceremony.

He remembered when he and Annabeth had met in the room of the Big house a month before he turned thirteen. He remembered the quest that they had took in order to bring peace to the world but it was also the beginning of the war that no one believed was coming. It also allowed for Percy and Annabeth to become friends, with the prospect of something more as time progressed.

Jason watched his friend with sympathy. He knew exactly how Percy felt, so he understood why his friend was so nervous and it wasn't because of all the Demigods that were there. Leaning over Leo, another one of their friends that went to Greece and Rome with them, and looking at Percy he smiled. "It' going to be alright Percy."

"Yeah I guess." said Percy easily but his smiled didn't show it. Jason knew then that there was something more than him and Annabeth. "Come on you guys. We need to get everything ready." He said to Jason Leo and Frank. Then he turned to Hazel Reyna and Piper "Hazel can you guys make sure she's there?"

"Don't worry Percy. We'll get her there." said Piper. "Go."

"Thanks." said Percy and the four boys walked out of the Auditorium

* * *

Annabeth watched as her boyfriend and the guys left the ceremony and she smiled. She wasn't angry that they were leaving early because Percy had told her at the beginning of the graduation that he had a special surprise for her back at the camp. What did make her angry however was the murmuring in the graduation class about Percy when he left.

"Not much of a boyfriend huh Jake?"

"I'd say so didn't even stick around." said Jake

"At least he came." snapped Annabeth. "Unlike your girlfriend Jake." and the two shut up quickly. Just then their principal called them out and dismissed the graduating class. Annabeth smiled, it was time to find out what Percy had for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

II

Percy worked like a mad man to get everything done before his girlfriend got there. He wanted everything to be perfect. Once again Percy was glad he had become friends with the Romans. If he hadn't then what he had planned wouldn't have been possible.

"Percy everything is ready on our end." said Frank walking up to him with Jason.

"Ours too." said Leo

"Okay great timing too cause here they come." said Percy looking out the window of the one cabin that connected the two camps together. "Gods I don't know Jason."

Jason smiled and nodded to the others. Frank and Leo, both of whom Percy told what he was doing, smiled back at Jason and left to get their respective camps for the party that they were having that night. "Percy its going to be fine."

"But what if-?"

"What? She says no?" asked Jason and Percy nodded. "I doubt that she will."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I know how she was when you disappeared Percy." said Jason smiling. "I was there when she came to the Grand Canyon looking for you. I remember how she looked when Leo Piper and I returned from Oakland and when I told them about Camp Jupiter. I know it will work out."

"Thanks Jason." said Percy smiling at the Son of Jupiter. "I needed that."

"I know." said Jason smiling at Percy. "I know." and he did. It was Percy that helped him when he had asked Piper what Percy was going to asked Annabeth. So it was only right that Jason returned the favor.

* * *

Annabeth stood outside Camp Half Blood wondering just what he boyfriend was doing that was so secretive. It was obvious that whatever it was Jason and the others knew exactly what. Just then she saw Frank walk up with over half of the Roman campers and Annabeth knew then that her boyfriend was up to something big.

"Come on Annabeth." said Piper and they walked up the hill to their camp.

The first thing that Annabeth saw when she walked into the camp was a new huge cabin on the edge of the forest. It was a cabin that hadn't been there two years before when she left to finish school. "What the-"

"We'll get to that later." Hazel promised. "Percy wants us to meet him at the Pavilion.

"How come?"

"You'll see." said Reyna smiling and Annabeth was instantly on guard. Whenever Percy did something like this it wasn't a normal thing.

* * *

Percy watched as Annabeth walked up to him and Jason. He knew from Annabeth's expression that she was confused and that wasn't something that often happened. Hugging his girlfriend Percy smiled at his four friends and they nodded. The three girls and Jason walked away toward the new cabin and Percy walked with Annabeth down to his cabin.

"Percy where is everyone?" asked Annabeth when they got to his cabin.

"What?" Percy asked lifting his head up. As soon as they had got there Percy left Annabeth's side and started to search for something but he wouldn't tell her what so that she could help.

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't know." Said Percy as he resumed his searching.

"Hey Percy what's goingon? Seriously?"

"You'll see." said Percy standing up with a small box in his hand. "But first Annabeth I want to give this to you." and he held his hand out to her.

Annabeth took the box and opened it. However what se saw wasn't what she had expected. Looking up she saw that Percy was kneeling and she couldn't believe it. No wonder he had been so secretive since the month before.

"Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted and tackled her now fiancé

* * *

"I also have another surprise for you." said Percy after he recovered from Annabeth's attack and they had walked to the new cabin.

"Gods Percy how much did you do?" asked Annabeth.

"A lot." said Percy and he pushed open the door to the new cabin.

At first all Annabeth could see was darkness but then Percy switched on the light and she was shocked. Then she heard it. "SURPIRSE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

III

(two weeks later)

Annabeth woke still not believing what had happened two weeks before. Not only did Percy propose to her but he threw her a surprise party with friends from both camps. However she knew that there was something he was hiding. Something she would have to find out.

But Annabeth knew from experience that if Percy wanted her to know that he would tell her. So she knew that he would when he was ready.

"Annabeth?" asked a voice from the door

"Huh? Yeah Malcolm?" asked Annabeth as she pulled her hair back.

"Percy's looking for you." he said leaning against the door.

"I wonder why?"

"Don't know, but he seemed distracted."

"Just like that night." she said to herself. "Thanks Malcolm." and she rushed out of her cabin and over to Percy's cabin where Jason and Leo said he had just walked in. Knocking on the door she waited until he opened the door.

"Hey." he said as he opened it wider. "I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." said Annabeth walking inside. She noticed that his cloths were packed in the bag that he usually used when he went to Camp Jupiter and she knew then that something was up. "What's wrong Percy?"

"Okay the last few nights I've been having the same dream." Percy said and Annabeth understood. Having dreams was something all demigods went through but she had a feeling that there was more.

"Okay that's not really strange."

"No it's not the dream itself." said Percy and he explained everything that he had seen in his dream, including the place that they were both familiar with. The Sea of Monsters.

"Percy I don't know…"

"Annabeth I have to go. I know I do." said Percy

"Why?" asked Annabeth. She had nearly lost Percy in that Sea and she had no intention of going there again. "Why do you have to go?"

"Because she's my sister." said Percy quietly and Annabeth stared at him. as far as she knew he was the only child of Poseidon. Not even when the gods started to claim all their children did Percy have any siblings. It was always just him and Tyson.

"Percy… are you sure?"

"She's not of Poseidon. But Neptune." said Percy. "I have to go Annabeth."

"Alright. If you go then I go with you." she said and Percy looked like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. It was a weight that they both knew well.

"Thanks Annabeth. Frank is bringing some of the Roman architects to help rebuild the Big House later." said Percy. "I need to see Jason and Reyna."

"Alright but watch out for Octavian." said Annabeth and Percy nodded. Though she had only met him once Percy knew she could tell that he was dangerous.

* * *

Percy walked through the Principia at Camp Jupiter as he walked to the other Praetor's house. He knew that though Reyna trusted him despite the fact that he was a Greek and had destroyed her first home, this was something that she wouldn't listen to him about. Jason however, just might.

However when he had arrived at the camp he was told by Terminus that they were in a meeting. So he was going to wait at Jason's place when he heard his name being called out.

Percy turned around and saw Frank Zhang walking toward him and knew that the meeting must have been over since Frank was a Centurion and had to be there. "Hey Frank."

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much really. Just waiting for Jason." said Percy

"Oh he and Reyna are at the Forum." said Frank.

"Great. I'll talk to both of them then." said Percy. "Later."

"Later." said Frank. He watched as his friend walked to the Forum. He like Jason could tell that Percy wasn't telling anyone something. What he didn't know but he did know Percy. When he was ready Frank was sure he would tell him.

* * *

Jason and Reyna were standing at the Form when Percy walked up to them. He could tell that they were waiting for them and he was thankful to Terminus. He must have told Jason that Percy wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Percy." said Jason.

"Hey can the three of us talk?" asked Percy shocking Reyna. After what had happened the year before when Camp Jupiter attacked his camp she figured that he would hate everyone there except for Jason Frank and Hazel. But now she knew that wasn't true.

"Not here." said Reyna. "A certain person has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Not everywhere." said Jason and Percy knew exactly where he was talking about.

Apparently so did Reyna. "You're talking about that cabin by the Aqueduct?"

"Right only the leaders of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood can go in without trouble." said Percy "The only way any of the other campers can go through is with a leader."

"What about Frank Hazel Leo and Piper." asked Reyna remembering how Jason's two best friends from Camp Half Blood had come back and forth with and without Jason. Hazel and Frank had been the same way.

"They're different. They helped build it so they have the ability to move inside." said Percy

"Then let's go."

* * *

Annabeth was with her cabin and the Roman architects looking over the building plans again. It had taken nearly a year to complete it since most of their campers from her cabin were summer campers, but they had finally finished building the Big House again. It had been badly damaged in the one battle that the Romans and Greeks had before they had returned from Greece and Rome. However once her and the others had returned with the one thing that had drove the two camps apart for so long Reyna ordered her troops to stand down and they joined forces to fight the remaining giants and Gaea. Annabeth knew that it would have taken much longer if the Roman campers hadn't come to help them for which she was thankful.

Now she stood looking over the handy work of her cabin and the Roman architects. Annabeth had told the Romans that they didn't have to help but they refused to take no for an answer. So she thanked them and had to admit without their help it would have taken longer.

Just then she saw Reyna walking out of the cabins area with Percy and Jason and she smiled. Annabeth looked down at the coral engagement ring that she wore now on her left hand. It seemed like only yesterday that her and Percy met but they were both twenty-two and were going to be married soon. Then she noticed that the three seemed to be arguing about something and she frowned. It wasn't like Percy to argue with two of the four Romans he was close to.

Annabeth told the others that she was going to head off and since they were done she thanked the Romans for all their help.

"Sure." said one of the Roman architects. "It was mostly our fault anyway. So it was only right that we helped fix it."

"Thanks." said Annabeth and she smiled. Now she understood what Percy had meant the first time she saw him after eight months. _'Don't mind Octavian. Most of the Romans are good.'_ He had said and she had to agree.

While the Romans left for their camp Annabeth told Malcolm to lead the rest of the Athena cabin in their daily activates. Then she walked over to where Percy Jason and Reyna were standing just in time to hear what Percy was saying. "Reyna she's my sister I have to go." and Annabeth knew then what was going on. Her fiancé must have told Reyna and Jason about his dreams.

"Percy that area of the Sea of Monsters in dangerous." said Reyna.

"You said that Rome would be too dangerous for us as well but we survived that." said Annabeth and she watched as Reyna jumped.

"How-"

"Reyna Annabeth already knows everything." said Jason "Percy told her before us, but that's not important. I agree with Percy."

"I can't believe that you really want to go back there Jason." said Reyna

"It's because I trust Percy." said Jason and both Percy and Annabeth smiled. They all knew exactly why Jason trusted Percy so much.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was back when they fought the giants and when the Romans had attacked the camp. When it had happened Jason and his group managed to get back to the camp before anyone had been hurt but when Jason tried to reason with the Romans again Octavian declared him a traitor and had arrows shot at him. Everyone had thought that they were going to hit Jason and everyone on the ship when all of a sudden there was a wave of water and it crashed all of the arrows to the ground.

Then everyone turned to where the water had come from and the campers from the defending camp saw three people they knew very well.

"It's Percy!" shouted Frank from the ship and Annabeth watched as all of their friends rushed to the side where the son of Mars stood.

"Nico and Annabeth are there too." said Hazel extremely glad to see her brother

"We don't need to fight each other." shouted Percy. "The enemy we need to fight is Gaea and her giants. This is exactly what Gaea wants is our two camps torn apart and destroyed by the other. The only way to get the gods to even help us is to prove that we can work together."

"Yet you attacked us." shrieked Octavian.

"That was not us, but Eidolons possessing Leo. I know this because I was also controlled by one as was Jason." said Percy and Jason had to admit the level of leadership that Percy had in both camps even if he didn't want it. He was a natural leader unlike him.

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Octavian indignity.

"I do." said Reyna suddenly and Octavian stumbled back. "I believe that what Percy says is true. If the Greeks had truly wanted war then they would have attacked us after they were, I'm sure, warned of our coming here. Yet you do not see them raising weapons to attack but to defend." Reyna turned to the legion and Jason thought he saw her smile as she told them to lower their weapons.

_Flashback_ _ends_

* * *

Annabeth turned to Reyna and asked her to walk with her. She knew that no matter what Percy of Jason said Reyna wouldn't listen to them. However she might listen to her. "I'll meet you at the beach."

"Okay." said Percy and the two boys walked down to the volleyball court where Frank Hazel and Piper were playing a game against some other campers.

"Do you think that Annabeth will-?"

"I don't know Jason. I hope so. I'm really going to need your help." said Percy. _'If Nalika is going to survive.'_


End file.
